


Things I'll never say

by MagicalFoxes



Series: Now until forever [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: Feels, Friendship, M/M, Pining, Yuri is bad with feelings, all the feels, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalFoxes/pseuds/MagicalFoxes
Summary: He curls in on himself, fighting the angry tears burning behind his eyes. Whatishe supposed to do? If he tells Otabek, it could destroy their friendship, and Otabek is the only friend Yuri has ever had. But if he doesn't say anything, these stupid feelings may very well eat him alive from the inside out.





	Things I'll never say

**Author's Note:**

> I changed "Putya" to "Potya" in light of the wonderful information the fandom recently received.
> 
> For those who don't know: Yuri's cat is named "Puma Tiger Scorpion," or "Potya" for short. Lol. Because, like, what else would it be?? My God, these characters are so freaking Extra.

Yuri's phone buzzes for the the fifth time in the past twenty minutes and he burrows deeper into his blanket cocoon. He hasn't answered a single call in almost three days, and he's blocked all incoming texts. His door is locked and Victor and Yuuri have been takin turns trying to convince him to open up. He won't. At least not until he has too. They have a competition in just a couple of days and Yuri plans on remaining locked up until then; nothing anyone says or does will change his mind.

"Yurio, c'mon," Victor pleads gently from outside the door. "Can we at least talk?"

Yuri doesn't respond. Potya is purring somewhere around his head and he focuses solely on the rumbling sound, letting it drown out the rest of the world. He is so damn angry it _hurts_. He feels like a little kid about to throw a tantrum, all of the negative emotion bubbling closer and closer to the surface with each passing minute. He hates everything that ever lived. Especially Otabek _fucking_ Altin. Screw him. He can go to hell. Straight to hell. Straight down to the lowest, deepest, hottest depths of hell.

Except Yuri doesn't really mean any of that, which just pisses him off further. It isn't Otabek's fault that he's so damn _perfect_. It isn't his fault that every time he so much as breathes in Yuri's direction the world stops spinning. It isn't his fault that Yuri is a complete and utter _mess_ right now. It's Yuri's fault for falling for his best friend. Otabek has _no idea_. He doesn't know that he makes Yuri's heart race way too fast, and unleashes a swarm of butterflies in the younger boy's stomach. He doesn't know that when he smiles the whole world is ten times brighter and Yuri feels warm all over. And he definitely doesn't know that Yuri is one-hundred-percent, head over heels _in love with him_. 

Fuck him.

Fuck everything.

Yuri would rather die than feel all of these mushy, disgusting, _painful_ fucking feelings. It isn't fair. But, then again, when has his life ever been fair? 

Potya meows and Yuri lifts his head just enough to look at the cat. A sandpaper tongue licks across his nose before he gets a face full of silky fur. He smiles a little. "Thanks."

The cat nuzzles his cheek before jumping off of the bed to stretch out on the floor. Yuri sighs heavily, rolling over to stare at the ceiling.

His phone buzzes again.

He knows it's Otabek. He knows because they were supposed to text each other their schedule so they could plan time to hang out, and he never did. Yuri can't imagine spending any time alone with Otabek now that he has come to a horrifying realization about his own feelings. What if he says something stupid? What if he confesses without thinking and ruins _everything_? Yeah. No. Not gonna fucking happen.

"Yurio, Victor and I are going out for a while...do you want anything?"

Katsuki's voice pulls Yuri from his inner turmoil, but instead of replying verbally, he ops to chuck his notebook at the door. _Peace and quite would be nice_ , he thinks bitterly. He just wants to be left alone to deal with this. To figure out what in the hell he's supposed to do.

He curls in on himself, fighting the angry tears burning behind his eyes. What _is_ he supposed to do? If he tells Otabek, it could destroy their friendship, and Otabek is the only friend Yuri has ever had. But if he doesn't say anything, these stupid feelings may very well eat him alive from the inside out. 

Yuri wonders when his life turned into a goddamn teen soap opera.

**Author's Note:**

> I CAN WRITE LONGER THINGS I SWEAR. Ugh....
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Comment/Kudos if you did.


End file.
